


Every Day is a New One, After All

by Gee_Writes



Series: Skinny Jeans and Khaki [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Greenie!Gon, Hipster!Killua, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Writes/pseuds/Gee_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst it wasn't something they had talked about, there was most certainly something.  It didn't help that Alluka had an uncanny sense of whenever things had changed between the two, and as such seemed to smile knowingly whenever the two were together.</p><p>A strange day for everyone, but mostly for Killua.</p><p>Modern(?) AU where Killua is trying to NOT be a stuttering mess, and Gon knows it, but doesn't help the issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Day is a New One, After All

There wasn't much that could faze Killua.

Gon sneaking feather light kisses to his shoulder blades in the late hours of the night was definitely, _definitely_ one of them.

Whilst it wasn't something they had talked about, there was most certainly _something._ The fact that it had become a topic in which nothing was needed to be said, Killua thought that that maybe was for the best.  If he had actually managed to bring up the topic of their relationship, Killua was sure it would devolve into him just stuttering and blushing, unable to look at Gon.  And Gon would sit there patiently, enjoying it all.  It didn't help that Alluka had an uncanny sense of whenever things had changed between the two, and as such seemed to smile knowingly whenever the two were together.  Even though she couldn't of known, not when Killua was so careful, so sure to keep things small, light.  Like Gon's lips on his back right now.  Anything **_more_** and his brain would completely boil over.

But she smiled all the same.

And that smile would start the butterflies, whether from Killua just _knowing_ what she was smiling about, or from the mere fact she was smiling, he didn't know.  All he _did_ know was that the butterflies were happening more and more often.  Like right now, whispering after midnight.

“Killua?”

“Yeah, Gon?”

“What's this scar from?”  A rough finger pad ghosting over a soft spot of skin between his shoulder blades. 

“Uh, I fell from a tree when I was younger; got myself banned from going into the gardens unattended,” a slight shiver at a hot exhale, Gon's lips tracing the line of the scar, “didn't hurt enough to warrant that reaction.”

“I have one in the same spot.  Got a fishhook caught back there.”  A quiet laugh Killua felt more than heard, both in his skin and his heart.  “We match.”

“That's stupid, Gon.”

All he got was a hum in reply, Gon moving his hand from around Killua's waist to shuffle closer and hook his chin over his shoulder, Killua's ears burning red at the closeness.

“Killua?”

“Yeah, Gon?”

“You know, right?”

“I know what, Gon?”

“That this is fine.”

“...”

“Killua?”

“Yeah, Gon, I know.  This is fine.”

Another sighing exhale.  Killua turning his face farther into the pillow before resolving himself and shuffling under Gon's arms.  Shuffling so he was facing Gon, nose to nose.

And this time, it was Gon who breached the distance.

 

* * *

 

Breakfast was as usual as ever.  Gon was mixing fresh blueberries into the muesli, Alluka setting three places at the table, Killua waiting at the coffee maker for his daily dose of caffeine.  Like every morning Alluka would give a knowing glance to Gon's back once she caught her brother's eye, and like every morning he blushed and pointedly looked away, making to look occupied by his drink. 

A little too well this morning, as he never noticed Gon moving up aside him until his lips were on his cheek. 

And that - **that** was not usual.

The elated noise that Alluka gave to that almost overtook the shocked one her brother made as he jumped in surprise.  _Almost_.

So today was not as usual as Killua thought it would be.

“When? _When?_  No fair keeping secrets you two!”  Bright eyes filled with curiosity trained keenly on the couple.

“Eh, a while?  I can't really remember.  Do you know Killua?”  Strong fingers linking up with long slender ones, dark eyes and warm smile searching out Killua's approval? Answer? He wasn't sure which.  All he knew was that with both Gon and Alluka's attention on him, there was no avoiding it.

“Yeah, since – since you've been staying with us actually.  Probably.”

“Only a month then?”

“No way, it's been longer than that.  Killua's just shy.”

“N-no I'm not!  That's when it started.  I k-kissed you and then...then that, um... happened more often.  Yeah.  So.”

“But Killua, that's not when it started, that's just when you stopped being weird about it.”

And the look Alluka gave her brother was so happy, so _pleased_ , that his retort to that died in his throat.

His coffee was getting cold, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

 

* * *

 

If the morning hadn't been enough of an indication that things were weird today, the fact that Palm had managed to actually drag Killua to her club was the cincher.  Why the university had a psychic club, he'd never understand.

Especially when there were only two members.

“Killua, it's been a while since you've been free, what's happened?”

“Nothing's happened, Palm.  I'm just not super into all this 'mystic crap' you do here.”

“It's not crap, and that expression you have says otherwise.  Come on Killua, you know I'll find out sooner or later.”

“Palm, I don't have anything to tell.  Nothing's changed.”

“Don't give me that.  Hand out.”

“Palm, no.”

Ignoring his protests, she grabbed a hand anyway, palm up and smoothing out the creases she could find.

'This is stupid, Palm.”

“Hey now, this is easier than trying to get _you_ to tell me anything.”

Long fingernails tracing out his palm lines, tickling softly.

“Your heart line is longer than I remember.  And this part here by your thumb, that's your love...you've got a lot here Killua.  Things _are_ going well with Gon then.”

“Palm, stop it.”

“Have you kissed him yet?”

“I don't think that's -”

“Yes, then.  Anything else?”

“Palm!”

“Hmmm... do you want me to call Neon?  Her predictions are spot on.  Get a peek at you and Gon in a month's time.  Well, maybe that's not far enough, knowing you two.”

“Palm!” Killua cried, finally managing to pull his hand back, “would you stop?  This is **_not_** why I wanted to talk to you.”

“Well?  Why _did_ you want to talk to me then?”

“Can't I want to see a friend?  Jeez, Palm.  It's been pretty crazy since Alluka's been staying with us, so I wanted to apologise.  I know I've been a pretty bad friend.”

“Oh, Killua.  Don't worry about that, I know things have been busy.”

“It's just been so... Gon's so _affectionate_ and I just.  I'm – he's – and with Alluka there, Gon doesn't care, and she doesn't and I _shouldn't_ but... I don't know which words are right to use.  I love him, love them both _so much,_ but I'm no good at those sorts of things.  How am I - how should I...?”

He didn't expect the hug.  Maybe if he was looking at her, he'd of seen it coming.  Instead, there they were, him being hugged tightly by the only friend he had at university, in the tiny shoebox of her clubroom.  Killua found it comforting in a weird way, nothing having changed. He _really_ didn't expect the whisper.

_“You need to hurry up Killua, or I might just date Gon for you.”_

 

* * *

 

Killua knew his face was red; could feel the burning tingle crawling up his neck.  His hand though, had lost all feeling.

Overstimulation, he guessed.

Killua had always loved Gon's hands, stronger and warmer than his own, rough in a comforting way.  Hands littered with scars and callus, a silent history mapped across his skin.  The few times Killua had allowed himself to enjoy these moments of their hands grasped together, he found himself wondering – about the stories to match those scars, how something could be so warm without hurting, where in the world the ingrained dirt in Gon's fingerprints had come from.  He wanted to know, albeit hesitatingly, what Palm would say about the lines in Gon's hands.  Whether they matched with his; matched in this too.

Why they were holding hands _now_ he was unsure about, but Gon had grabbed his hand as soon as they left the apartment, and hadn't let go since.  It was making it impossible for Killua to focus on the grocery list that Gon had written - although, with the certainty Gon had with putting items into their basket, he wasn't quite sure why he'd written a list at all.

“Killua, do you want fish tonight, or chicken?”

“H-huh?  Um.  Whichever, Gon, I don't mind.”

“Fish then!  Look how pink it is, that's how you tell the freshness,” the packaged meat right under Killua's nose.

“Y-yeah, Gon.  You don't need to shove it in my face,” batting the strong arm away from such a close proximity.  “Are we done yet?”

“Yeah, I think this is everything we need,” Gon smiling in that way he did, faltering slightly at Killua's expression.  He could only imagine the face he was making.  “Are you OK, Killua?”

“Yeah, Gon, I'm fine.”

“You sure?”

“ _Yes_ Gon.”

“OK,” a swift kiss before Killua could react, and then pulling him along the aisle towards the cash registers. 

And Killua wondered if blushing hard enough had ever killed anyone.

 

* * *

 

They had just finished watching a movie, some flowery romantic comedy that Alluka had picked out.  Sappy pop music and soft filters had filled it, and Killua had found himself nodding off, squished between Alluka and Gon, head lolling onto the other boy's shoulder. 

That was, until, the sparks shot up his spine at Gon's hand on his knee.

“G-Gon...”

“Are you sleepy Killua?”

“Mmn,” snuggling closer and feeling Alluka shuffle on his other side, moving away and up off the couch.

“I'm going to go to bed now, it's late.  Good night, brother, Gon,” kissing both on the cheek before heading toward her room.

Killua thought that was a good indication to get up to head to bed, but Gon hadn't moved, hand still on his knee.  Blinking sleepily, blue eyes trying to make out the expression the other was making.

“Can I talk to you, Killua?”

“Y-yeah, what about?”

“Palm called.”

“Oh.”

“She said you guys talked.”

“Kinda, yeah.”

“What about?”

“Me.  You.  Us, I guess.  Whatever it is _this_ is.”

It was quieter than Killua expected.  Those words seemed to suck up the sound and bloat the room.

It put determination in Gon's stare.

“Are you happy, Killua?”

 _Yes, so much, **yes**_.

“Mmmn.  Yeah, Gon, I am.”

Soft circles on his knee distracted him, as Gon shifted closer.  He could feel their shoulders bump, fabric shift from the small movement.

“You know, right?”

“That this is fine?  Yeah, Gon, I -”

“No, not that,” shaking his head in response, “you know that I love you, right Killua?”

The world had stopped.  He sucked in a breath, but it didn't seem to help.  He thought he could hear Alluka shuffling around the apartment, but didn't care.  Couldn't break eye contact with Gon, he just sitting there, looking for his answer.  Finding something.

“Because I do, Killua.  A lot.  And I'm not going to let you go without a fight, you know?”

“ _Gon..._ ”

It was a weird day.

But Killua wouldn't let it faze him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it til the end!
> 
> This part is the shortest so far, but hopefully has enough happening that you can overlook that
> 
> Many thanks to [wartransmission](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission) once again. Thank you for everything friend!  
> If you haven't already seen it, her newest work is [brilliant](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1833439/chapters/3938320).
> 
> If you want to leave me a message, or just chat HxH, my tumblr is compulsive-bibliotaph.tumblr.com
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WritingGee)!


End file.
